


[Art] Cinderella

by cr0wgrrl, ZoyciteM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0wgrrl/pseuds/cr0wgrrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is not mine. It was created by the lurker SAMMYNEKO32, and I am going to assume it was inspired by ZoyciteM's decision to inflict PAIN AND SUFFERING on <strike>her audience</strike> Sam Winchester in the most recent chapters of Sammy's Time at Stanford.</p><p>It's pretty damn awesome, so kudos to SAMMYNEKO32.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fsAmSh7.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> SammyNeko32 notes that they used a screencap for the base, but don't know who originally took it. Attribution happily given if known.
> 
> Text is paraphrasing Castiel from Chapter 26: Perfect of _Sammy's Time at Stanford_.


End file.
